A mechanism for a phase-related single actuation of a control lever at a desired time after the mechanism has been activated and at a precisely defined time within the machine cycle is of substantial utility in a wide variety of applications--such as in diverters for the withdrawal of sample sheets or proofs from printing machines, as mentioned above. Diverters of this kind may, of course, be actuated by solenoid-operated lever assemblies, with the time of actuation automatically controlled by suitably placed control means such as a light-emitter photosensor combination. Where the time available for actuation is very short, however, electromagnetic actuation tends to become unreliable owing to the response characteristics of the solenoid and other factors. In the case of printing machines, this may be so if printing proceeds at rates of up to 36,000 sheets per hour and especially when it is desired to only withdraw a single proof sheet at a particular desired time in order to check results at that moment.
It is the object of the invention to provide means to perform such a single converting operation at a precisely defined time within the machine cycle and to immediately return the mechanism to its initial condition. Further, the converting operation is preferably derived from the continuous rotary movement in the machine and being independent from the time of activation of the converting means.